Christmas Capital Suprises
by GuardiansLight
Summary: A returning favor to Meimei, I loved your gift and so did Tokyo! no pairing...just one *smiles *


**Light: Hey Meimei and Beijing. Tokyo and I wanted to return the favor, and I think you might like it...especially the end *devious grin***

**Tokyo: Um, so do I! ^_^**

****I do not own Hetalia or Beijing. I only own Tokyo. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Beijing-"

"You can still call me Min-Lei, Mizuki na. I won't get mad na." She stepped out in the garden, feeling the green grass walking over to Beijing playing her bamboo flute. She sat on her knee's right by her listening to the sound.

"Gomen'nasai, I'm still trying to get used to it." Tokyo gave a nervous chuckle but soon it trailed off quietly. She listened to the sound next to her. _She has gotten a lot better then when we were little, it sounds beautiful. _She looked at her reflection in the water, beautful bright colors from the koi fish popping out. The sakura tree above them; the flowers falling because of winter season. She heard the music stop.

"Mizuki na?" She turned her head to Beijing, the capital of China.

"Hai...Min-Lei?" Beijing gave a heavy sigh.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" A sweatdrop fell from her head. _Am I a dog at the moment?_ A loud voice blew both of their ears.

"YO BRA'S!" America yelled out so loud, you can probably hear it from China's place. Beijing dropped her flute on the ground from the yelling American. Without her knowing he stepped on it, breaking it in pieces. "Beijing come here!" He grabbed her hand and ran back inside.

"America let go of me na!" Tokyo was left outside. She looked down at the broken flute. Picking it up gently, it broke more. A small gasp escaped her mouth. She picked up the pieces and tried to go inside the house without being noticed. That wasn't a challenge at all. All three of them were fighting. She gave a sigh and headed into her room quickly. Closing the slide door, right across from her she dig her nails into the floor. Picking up the floor board piece gently, she placed the broken flute inside. After putting the floor board back in its place, the slide door flunged open. She made a scream as she was grabbed by the loud American.

"Found her!"

"America put her down na! She hates being picked up by tall people like you." America blinked. Looking at Tokyo then back at her.

"Dude I'm only 5'9, and your 5'5. She's what? 5'4?"

"Your really pissing me off na. Put her down aru." Tokyo's face went pale. _S-She really is mad. America-san please put me down._ America shrugged.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and set her down gently back to her feet. "But I wanted to tell her about Christmas!" He smiled big. Tokyo gave a confused look.

"What is Christmas?" America went pale and fainted. "A-america-san!" She went down to her knee's and shook him gently. His eyes shot open and he jerked up.

"I'm sorry, I thought you asked what was Christmas." Tokyo blinked.

"I...did." America deadpanned.

* * *

**Christmas Eve, December 24th**

"Ai-ya, America is so annoying aru." China grumbled as he stepped on the concreated floor that was plated with white snow. Beijing, Japan, and Tokyo followed. Everyone of them had two gifts, except Mizuki who had three. He knocked the door three times and rang the door bell. The door flunged open showing the American happy.

"You guys came!" America picked up, hugging China. "thanks-OW!" China slapped him across the face, showing a crimson hand mark.

"Put me down aru." America put China down and felt his cheek.

"Dude that hurt." The four went in, but Tokyo placed the two gifts outside by the door. Once inside everyone was there. Everyone. America closed the door and sat back down. "England, China freakin slapped me."

"Thats what the bloody hell you get git." He took another sip of his tea, chuckling evily under his breath.

"Oh China your here." China froze in horror, seeing Russia smiling at him. "I'm glad. Now I can do that thing America told me about." China raised a brow, almost feared.

"W-what is that aru?" Russia pointed to a small pair of leaves above a random door. China looked at it confused.

"America told me it was a mistletoe, if two people are caught under it they have to kiss." China's eyes went wide and tried running, only to be pulled back by his scarf.

"No aru! Someone help me!"

"Tehe, c'mon China~" Russia started to drag him, ignoring China's cry for help. Beijing sweatdropped and gave a heavy sigh. Getting out a small knife she cut China's scarf and pulled him away.

"Leave Gege alone na." She glared. Russia turned with a glare along with a KOLKOLKOL. Tokyo nervously got in front of them.

"K-konichiwa Russia-san." She made a small bow. He made his innocent smile.

"Privet Tokyo. I haven't seen you in a while, da? You should smile, it reminds me of a warm sunflower." Tokyo did so, making a small smile. His went big.

"Spasibo." He patted her head and went over to the Baltic countries with his sisters. Beijing and China sighed in relief.

"Mizuki your a bit too soft na. You should toughen up a little."

"I can't help it Min-Lei, its just not in my nature." Beijing looked to the side.

"It wasn't when we were in war na." Tokyo blushed.

"That's different Min-Lei, I had to be brave. That was mean, I thought you said we weren't going to say anything about the war?"

"Duìbùqǐ Mizuki na." Beijing patted the girls back. Tokyo sighed and gave a smile.

"Thats okay." Japan was sitting on the couch talking to Germany, and China was mingling with Taiwan and Korea.

"Ello love, Beijing." England came out of the kitchen with two hot chocolates, giving it to the two. Beijing raised a brow.

"Arigato England." Tokyo took the cup gently and so did Beijing.

"Why call her love na?"

"Because she actually treats me kindly and like how a yound lady should, unlike you, you treat me as if I were an enemy in war." She snickered

"I never noticed na." Tokyo backed away silently watching the two having their small argument, more like childish fight. She giggled and took a sip of the hot chocolate. It warmed her up, though it made her feel sick. Never a fan of sweets unless it was ice cream, but took it as an exception.

"All right guys! Its time to open gifts!" Everyone quited down and sat in some kind of deformed circle. Everyone had gifts in their hands to give. Tokyo set her cup down and went outside. She grabbed the two and went back in. She held all three gifts, and set them down. She decided to take the small box one and went toward Russia.

"Russia-san?" He turned with a smile.

"Hm?" She handed him the gift. "What is this?" He blinked and opened it. A scarf, a blueish/violet/lilac one. He brought it close to his face and smiled. "Spasibo, Tokyo. It is soft and warm." Belarus raised an eyebrow but sighed. Tokyo blinked at her reaction when Belarus gave her a quick hug and a pat on the head. "Da, my sister likes you." She gave a small smile and went to the others. She took the long stick one and walked over to Canada, who was also going to her.

"Here." Canada handed over his and she did also. He opened it with a smile. "Tokyo this is amazing." It was a hockey stick. She smiled big. "Thank you." She gave a nod. When she opened hers, she smiled big.

"A-arigato." It was a small mysterious music box. Once she opened it, it played a beautiful melody. He gave a nod.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled big, her cheeks blushing a small red. Giving a small bow she went to the last gift then to Beijing. Walking over she saw China hugging a huge panda bear.

"Xièxiè, Beijing aru!" He smiled hugging the bear like it could suffocate. Beijing rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, thats all your getting na." Though she smiled a bit from his excitment.

"Min-Lei." She turned kind of suprised.

"Hm, Mizuki na?" She handed the small box over. "A gift?"

"Hai." Tokyo smiled. "I-I thought it would be nice and i-it has a small story behind it...hehe." Beijing raised a brow and sighed. Opening the gift, her eyes shot wide.

"M-mizuki...h-how na?" She picked it up. It was another bamboo flute, and it was hand-crafted beautifully. "H-how-where did you get this na?" Tokyo smiled and took off her gloves, showing that she had bandaged her hands.

"I made it and had help from a friend of mine. On the day you came over...and when America barged in...h-he broke your flute." Beijing looked like she was going to fume but held the bamboo flute amazed. "gomen I didn't know how to tell you..."

"I'm not mad na. Xièxiè, Mizuki na." Beijing smiled and hugged her. Tokyo flinched but hugged back. Happy she loved the gift.

"Aw~dude she gets a hug and I don't?" America pouted. Beijing pulled away and back at America.

"I don't like you na. And she's an exception na." The albino soon walked over to them.

"Kesesese~Hey Hummingbird and Beibei." Beijing narrowed her eyes.

"I told you not to call me Beibei na." He just smiled.

"C'mere real quick." He grabbed her hand and headed toward a door.

"What na?" He stopped in between and pointed up. She raised an eyebrow. "what is that na?"

"Its a mistletoe!" He smiled big.

"And~na?" She crossed her arms.

"So you have to kiss me!" Her face went red.

"W-why do I have to do that na. I know I like you-" She stopped herself seeing she had confessed to him. He had a shocked face and blushed lightly, but grew a grin.

"You do! So do I." He picked up her chin and kiss her lightly. Her eyes went wide but put her arms around his neck, still holding her new flute. Tokyo looked over but blushed looking away. When thetwo pulled away she slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You made me confess na." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"So not awesome..." He pouted lightly.

"I know na."


End file.
